Owen Smith (Earth-616)
Owen Smith is the fourth Ant-Man in Earth 616, taking the mantle from Scott Lang after he becomes the new Giant man. He is an English scientist who spends most of his off-duty time living in his miniature lab situated inside an ant hill. Being obsessed with ants and other insects he dislikes being a superhero, instead seeing his powers as a gift of scientific wonder, not power. Based on this belief he forms the Avengers Rescue team, so he can stay away from combat, helping people in natural disasters and accidents not usually involved with villainy. He continues his work on ants, as well as the Pym Particles, making further advancements with them. Biography Owen was the middle child in a family with three children. He was extremely interested in animal biology and grew up adoring the various Ant Men that held the ability to shrink and grow. He eventually gained attention for his intelligence and got a scholarship to do Biology at Oxford university. He completed his course at the top of his class, and was eventually approached by many organizations looking to recruit him, including Roxxon, OsCorp, AIM and HYDRA. He tried to report the HYDRA agent who spoke to him to the police, but he was threatened that they needed his talents, otherwise his family would be murdered. He accepted the offer, Joining HYDRA as an intern in their biology department. Using his skills, he was forced to work on Pym Particle technology to create a legion of agents with shape altering powers. After a few promising tests he continued his work, and began to enjoy it at HYDRA HQ. He knew of their evil ways but had come to like some of his co-workers, making him conflicted about what to do. Finally after hearing about what HYDRA planned to do with the technology, he devised a plan. He used his new and more reliable Pym Particles to shrink the entire base, including himself and everyone inside. he then proceeded to remove his files from HYDRA systems, and escaped, shrinking back to size with the only suit he did not destroy. He felt guilty about leaving those at HYDRA labs in tiny form, but he left them regardless. Then upon returning home he was pleased to see his family still safe after a whole year of HYDRA pressure on him. Sitting in his house was the Vision and Hank Pym himself. Vision had caught word of what he had done at HYDRA, helping him delete his files as easy as he did. They were pleased with his work and Hank gave him a new suit to become Ant Man himself, hoping he would continue work on Pym particles and the way ants work. He then left Owen to do his own thing. He attempted at heroics for a while but he wasn't very good at fighting, nor facing the repercussions of hurting people. he received negative media backlash for his poor heroics that caused the death of a child at his hands in a battle with his enemies, HYDRA. He went into hiding, not being able to take the pressure. he moved his lab inside an actual ant hill and proceeded to work on more scientific endeavours, but then realised not all heroes are meant for fighting, and that isn't what makes a hero. He then, with the help of Hank Pym, travelled the world looking for heroes like him to form the Avengers Rescue team, a team dedicated to saving lives first and foremost before combat or violence. After maturing and becoming a hero in his own right, Owen returned to the jungle to look for the HYDRA base he shrunk, only to find the agents there were still alive, living in a tribal society of what they could salvage from the HQ. they still had a lot of tech left behind, so they learnt to use Owen's tech to control an army of ants. Owen is captured and forced to make all of them big again, something he ends up doing, before running away to return with his team to enter combat. Powers '''Ant Man Suit: '''Taking the Pym particles from Hank Pym he gained all of his powers when Hank gave him the suit. He has since made it more insect-looking to blend in better with him 'family', as well as be able to go smaller than ever, as well as have extensive alternate functionality while small, including being so light he can walk on water. '''Utility belt: '''Owen's belt contains weapons, supplies, food, a car and many other survival objects shrunk down to fit in his belt. Category:Jaga 321 Category:Earth-616 Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:English Category:Scientists Category:Hydra Agents Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Size Changing Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Air/Water Walking Category:Pseudo-Original Characters